


Poor Poor Tsuna

by I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One



Series: Tsuna/Lambo Brotherly prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Tsuna, This was only meant to be one chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One/pseuds/I_Move_The_Stars_For_No_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was not having a good day. He had just find out some rather awful (and surprising) news about Lambo. While he had known Lambo would start dating he is rather attractive now that he is older. Also not crying as much or being so cowardly had helped. He had hoped it would not be for a long long time. He had fooled himself into thinking that Lambo had never been with anyone yet. Then some moron had to go and screw it up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Poor Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the prompt my sister gave me. It's supposed to be one chapter oh well. "shrugs"  
> I'll post more soon. Also I'm looking for a beta reader. I'm not to good at punctuation so I need someone to check over my stories for me. This chapter right here is probably full of punctuation mistakes. *sighs*

Tsuna liked to think he was a reasonable and patient man. Many people would agree with this, after all, it is true, There is just one exception **Lambo**. Ever since Tsuna had become the Vongola boss he had become extremely protective over Lambo. He did not liked Lambo hurt in anyway emotionally,mentally, or physically. He once faced off with Reborn for messing with Lambo! However he decided to let that one pass, because apparently it worries Lambo when Reborn is nice to him. One of the things Tsuna has been fearing is the day Lambo starts to date. He had prepared for it and had actually scared off a few people. Man or woman Tsuna did not want them or their perverted thoughts anywhere near Lambo! Everyone knew this so one of the greatest secrets ever kept in Vongola was Lambo dates. In fact he had been dating since he was fourteen years old! He is seventeen right now that's three years they have kept that secret! Then some moron had to let it slip!

**In a random Vongola conference room**

From several rooms down you could hear laughter coming from a certain conference room. In this conference room was Vongola boss Tsuna and a boss of a newer family. They had been discussing an alliance.(More for the newer family than for the Vongola.) Somehow that had gotten into the topic of teenagers dating. The newer boss had mentioned how all his daughter wanted to do was date. Tsuna then mentioned how he never has that problem with Lambo. How Lambo has never dated and how Tsuna trusted him to make the right choices. This caused the man to go into hysterics thinking Tsuna was being sarcastic. _“Hahaha Lambo's never been on a date! Good one!”_ Tsuna narrowed his eyes. _“What do you mean?”_ The new boss looked shocked. _“You mean you don’t know?”_ Tsuna got even more annoyed and everyone in the mansion suddenly felt like hiding. “Know what!” The new boss got nervous and started shaking and panicking. _“Nothing! Never mind! It was a stupid comment!”_ Now when Tsuna got angry he didn’t get loud like others. Nor did he get red cheeks from anger. No when Tsuna got angry he got cold. He looked like Hibari when he was angry. He had a blank face and cold eyes and it was terrifying. The new boss was now figuring out how such a nice man could be a boss. Tsuna was glaring at the boss. _“Don't lie to me!”_ The new boss whimpered. _“Lambo has been on lots of dates!_ He is even in a relationship right now.” Tsuna was shocked. _“What!? With who!?”_ The new boss got even more nervous. He then said in a whisper. _“......Reborn.”_ Tsuna started twitching. Of course it would be Reborn the man was evil! He lived to make Tsuna's Life miserable! Tsuna suddenly felt the urge to kill.


End file.
